Re-connection
by BabyBard
Summary: Bo and Lauren reconnect with one another after a week spent apart. Established doccubus - not set in any specific timeline.


A/N - Well, this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction - I hope you enjoy it. Many thanks to the wonderful Tedra for her help and advice.

* * *

Ten minutes. Ten minutes? Bo was sure it had been longer than that since she had last looked at the clock. Half an hour at least. Frowning, she turned her attention back to the bar and resumed her distracted fiddling with the tattered label of her beer, almost knocking it over when she received a sharp poke in the ribs.

"Dude, you gonna keep playing with that, or are ya gonna drink it? Don't get me wrong, I know how much you _love _to play with your food..."

Smiling bemusedly, Bo turned to face her best friend, who was perched precariously on the stool next to her in front of an impressive line-up of empty bottles and shot glasses.

"Well what can I say? Sometimes my food loves to be played with." Waggling her eyebrows suggestively, she laughed as Kenzi choked, then proceeded to graphically mime throwing up. The girl shook her head.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Its bad enough being in the same house when you're 'playing' but in a house with no walls? You're just lucky I acquired those awesome new headphones. Otherwise you _would_ be springing for therapy." She shot the succubus a pointed glare. "Just cause _you_ like hearing hotpants beg doesn't mean it doesn't scar some of us for life."

Bo rolled her eyes, but didn't comment, looking up at the clock behind the bar. Another four minutes. Turning, she scanned the room again. Nothing. She took a swig of her now rather warm beer then put it down. The label was almost off the bottle now. She scratched at it absently, then looked back up. Two minutes? Damnit, she would have to get Trick to check his clock. It had to be wrong. She picked up her phone, frowning when it read the same, then quickly flicked through it again to make sure she hadn't missed a text or a call, slamming it back down in frustration when she found nothing. Where _was_ she?

"Dead huh?"

"_What?!_" Panicking, Bo turned so quickly she almost sent the bowl of peanuts sitting in front of her flying clean off the bar and into orbit, only to see Kenzi looking at her like she had just sprouted two extra heads and they had all started singing in German.

"Uh...The Dal?...It's pretty dead tonight...? You know, considering it's a Friday and all."

"Oh. Oh yeah, I guess." Blushing slightly, she calmed herself, cursing the rather obvious overreaction, and looked around the bar again. Blue eyes rolled at her continued distraction. For someone who had practically bounced through the door with excitement when they had arrived, Bo's dramatic change of mood had been unexpected to say the least.

"Ok. Seriously succubitch, what's crawled up your ass and died? You've been doing nothing but checking your phone and twitching since we got here." Kenzi emphasised her point by slamming back another shot, before fixing her best-friend with her much practised 'tell me what's up and tell me now' glare.

Bo looked at her, worried. "Lauren was supposed to meet us here Kenzi, remember? Almost two hours ago?"

_'__A__h. I should have known_' the thief thought to herself with a silent groan. It was somewhat disconcerting to see the badass succubus pining like a lovesick puppy, but she'd gotten used to it by now. Almost. Sort of.

"Uh, yeah, and?" Calm and unconcerned was definitely the way to go. No need to fuel Bo's paranoia with snark. She'd learnt her lesson last time – but really, how was she supposed to know that joking that Doctor Freeze might have been eaten by one of her patients would cause the succubus to freak out and almost cause a serious diplomatic incident? I mean really. Talk about lesbian drama. "She's probably busy counting her scalpels or polishing her Petri dishes or something. She'll be here. The night is still young my neurotic sex fiend."

Her nonchalance, however, was apparently not wearing off on Bo.

"Two _hours_ late Kenzi? She would have called. Lauren always calls. Maybe I forgot something...no...oh god Kenz – what if she's hurt?"

Kenzi blinked incredulously. "Hurt? Why the hell would she be hurt?"

She knew the succubus was overprotective, and had to admit that she could understand why (the fae world was a dangerous one, and, though not as bad as her and Bo, the doc did have a knack for finding trouble), but this was getting ridiculous. "Bo, I'm sure she's fine. Have _you_ tried calling _her?"  
_

"Twice. And I've txted her five times. She hasn't replied. She said she would come tonight Kenz. She was looking forward to it."

Her best friend simply shrugged. "Maybe she forgot."

Bo looked at her in disbelief. "Lauren doesn't forget anything. Her brain is like a super computer."

"Well maybe she caught a computer virus." Sniggering at her own joke, Kenzi looked around carefully, then pounced forward, quickly swiping a rare and incredibly expensive bottle of whiskey Trick had made the mistake of putting down in her line of sight and taking a swig. Whistling appreciatively then taking another. "Damn, that's the good shit. Why haven't I had this before? Tell your grandfather to stop hiding all the classy booze."

Bo however, had stopped listening. _A virus? Hmm, maybe Lauren was sick. I had been rather cold lately, and a lot of humans were getting the flu. But...why wouldn't she have called? Oh, what if she was really sick?_ Thoughts of her girlfriend curled up in bed sniffling, miserable and alone made her heart clench. Shaking her head suddenly, she frowned. This was ridiculous. Lauren was supposed to be here but she wasn't, and for some reason she wasn't answering her calls. She could be hurt or sick, she couldn't just sit here and wait any longer! Making her decision, Bo stood up, throwing on her jacket and pocketing her phone.

"Woah, slow down chica, where the hell are you off to in such a hurry?" Kenzi raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in her behaviour. Bo winced slightly, knowing that her best friend had been looking forward to a night out as well. They had both been working hard on not one but two cases recently – both of which Bo had been in a whirlwind to finish in time for tonight, when she knew Lauren would (hopefully) have time off again.

Though they had been dancing round each other for a long time, they had only been officially dating for a few months - however the connection between her and the beautiful blonde had continued to strengthen with every day that passed. Interestingly enough, that connection had extended to Bo's succubus as well. Her possessive and protective instincts towards the doctor were raging out of control, and while her human side was contented with the pace of their relationship, her succubus side was constantly fighting the urge to find her and keep her close...amongst other things. She knew she was driving her best friend mad, and was being constantly teased about being a succubust, but she didn't care. Being separated from her lover for any more than a few days had become unbearable. A week was simply far to long.

"I'm going to see Lauren. I have to make sure she's okay."

"Really dude? Really?Urgh, you are so damn whipped I'm surprised you can even sit down. Go on then. Leave me here to drink alone." Crossing her heeled boots with a dramatic sigh and taking another swig of her purloined whiskey. What the tiny thief did with all that alcohol was beyond her – that and junk food all seemed to disappear into the black hole she must have in her stomach. Hmm, maybe she should get Lauren to check her for a weird fae parasite or something...Lauren...wherever she was...

"Sorry Kenz. I'll make it up to you."

"Eh, no worries" Kenzi waved her hand dismissively. "I'm sure I can find something to keep me entertained." Her eyes fixed over at one of the pool tables, where a particularly handsome young fae was ling up a shot, muscles straining against his shirt. "Oh yeah. I'll be fine."

Bo smiled and shook her head. "Alright – but _please_ try to stay out of trouble."

"Who, moi? Don't I always? Now get out of here and go find your girl." Slapping Bo on the ass, and pointing her towards the door. Rolling her eyes as the succubus hurried out without even pausing to down the rest of her beer. "Whipped." She muttered again, shaking her dark head. "I never thought I'd see the day."

* * *

Her trusty Camero barely had a chance to splutter to a stop before Bo was out the door and striding across the footpath towards Lauren's apartment, head bowed against the driving rain and bitter wind. The lights were on, she noticed – which meant that the doctor was either at home, or had been recently. Reaching the front door, she frowned as she found it unlocked, _'I really have to talk to her about that', _before pushing inside.

"Lauren?" She called out, taking note of the pristine labcoat hanging off the back of one of the kitchen chairs and the purse sprawled on the counter top. So Lauren was here. But why? Frowning again, Bo wandered further into the apartment. Any concern or irritation that she was feeling, however, faded at the sight that greeted her as she crossed into the lounge and caught sight of the couch.

Lauren's strong, beautiful features were soft and relaxed in sleep, framed by sleek golden tresses, one of her hands curled up under her chin. The doctor had obviously fallen asleep accidentally, she was still in her work clothes and draped in a manner that, while comfortable, was not one the health conscious woman would normally sleep in. Bo had heard more than one explanation of how bad it was for someone's spine to sleep in a cramped position. She glanced at the coffee table, shaking her head slightly, a rueful smile on her face as she noted the medical texts and paperwork sprawled across it. No doubt Lauren had been working there for hours, absorbed in science and discovery and facts. This certainly wasn't the first occasion she had found the doctor asleep wherever she happened to have been working at the time: her desk...the lab...the table at the clubhouse...oh yes, she knew how engrossed in her work Lauren could get. She moved to the couch and crouched down carefully next to her girlfriend, not wanting to startle her.

"Sweetie?" Her only response was a soft breathy snore and the slight tightening of the fist curled into the cushion beneath Lauren's head.

"Lauren..." She cooed softly, bringing a hand up and gently stroking her cheek. "Wake up baby."

Long lashes flickered, before sleepy brown eyes blinked slowly open.

"Bo...?"

"Hi sweetie."

"What...? Oh!" Lauren's hazy eyes gradually focused, then widened suddenly as she bolted upright, almost dislodging herself. "Wait, what's the time? Oh no, I'm late aren't I?"

"It's quarter past nine, so...yeah." Bo smiled at her.

"Oh god I'm so sorry! I didn't forget I swear! I've been so busy in the past few days trying to find a solution for the cellular degradation that has occurred in a group of water nymphs who's lake was exposed to a chemical spill...and I meant to come straight home and get ready, but then I remembered one of the books that Trick had leant me regarding toxin secreting fae, and counter treatments that I had developed for some of them, and I realized that I might be able to adapt one of them to help clear the pollutants that were causing the problems for the nymphs...I was just going to have a quick look for an hour or so until I had to go, but then I finally figured it out, and guess I lost track of time, and..." She broke off, looking up at Bo sadly. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Bo, who had been listening to her girlfriend ramble adorably (one of her many favourite things about the doctor – although that list was quite long and constantly growing) frowned as she heard the embarrassment and regret in the doctors' voice.

"Hey, no, its ok. You've been working so hard lately, I should have known you would be tired tonight." She brought her left hand up to cup Lauren's cheek. "I'm not upset. I was just worried because you weren't answering your phone, that's why I came round."

Lauren shook her head. "Still, I feel terrible. I was looking forward to tonight – and I know you were too. I can't believe I fell asleep."

"Well I can. You work so hard my love, you must have needed it. It's alright really." Seeing the look Lauren was giving her she smiled widely. "Seriously babe. We can go to The Dal any time, what I was really looking forward to was spending time with you. Which I can still do." Leaning forward she pressed a gentle kiss to her girlfriends lips, pleased when she felt her relax into it, reaching up to cup Bo's face in her hands.

"I've missed you lately," Lauren admitted softly.

"I've missed you too," Bo smiled. "You do have the whole weekend off right?"

"The whole weekend, and Monday." Was the reply.

"Really? You took an extra day off?" Bo's surprise was apparent. Her girlfriend was a class A workaholic, and that coupled with her insatiable scientific curiosity and the harsh demands of working for the fae, meant she rarely ever took any time other than the weekend off (and even that didn't happen as often as it should) unless she was literally too sick to drag herself to the lab. To her surprise, Lauren pouted.

"No. After I sent in the formula for the Nymphs, Hale _ordered_ me not to turn up in the lab until Tuesday or he'd confine me to paperwork for a month. Apparently I've been overworking myself."

"What? Really?" Making a mental note to thank her friend, she beamed at Lauren, who, to her great amusement, still looked like a puppy that had been left outside in the cold.

"That means we could...um...spend the weekend together?" Wincing awkwardly and stuttering. "You know...if you want to."

"What?" Lauren blinked rapidly. "Oh! I didn't think of that." The pout disappeared and was replaced with a brilliant smile. "You...would want to spend the whole long weekend with me?"

"Well yeah. I love spending time with you." Bo was clearly getting excited now. "We have spent weekends together before, but never officially, and they've always been kind of rushed. We could – I could take you all sorts of places. Like the movies. And the zoo. And...I dunno the park and stuff. It could be like a big special date, or our first holiday. Together I mean."

Lauren's smile was radiant. "I would love that."

Delighted with the turn of events, Bo bent back down, catching her girlfriend in another kiss. She lowered a hand to tangle in blonde curls, using it to pull her closer as the embrace deepened.

"Did I mention," She murmured against the doctors mouth, "That I've really missed you?"

Nipping slightly at her lower lip, before running her tongue over it, asking for entrance. Lauren hummed in agreement, parting her lips and greeting the gentle touch of the brunettes tongue with her own. For several long minutes they stayed like that, lost in the rhythmic press of lips and tongues as they basked in their reconnection. Feeling the position beginning to strain her neck Bo moved forward, lowering herself smoothly into the doctors lap, knees settling either side of her thighs. Lauren opened her eyes as she felt the shift, an eyebrow arching up as the other woman settled over her.

"Comfy?"

Bo smirked. "Very."

Dipping her head and silencing her retort with a scorching kiss, pleased as she felt Lauren arch up into her. The doctors hands shifted from her face to the back of her neck, kneading unconsciously, as Bo's hands dropped to grip her hips. She pulled back slightly so she could gaze at Lauren's face, chest clenching with emotion at the love she saw in her girlfriends eyes. The blondes aura was glowing for her, warm and bright, and the succubus basked in it for a moment, before dropping her lips to the blondes exquisite neck. Suckling at the sensitive pulse point as her hands shifted up from Lauren's hips, sliding under her blouse to caress her sides. The blondes skin was so soft, like the smoothest of silk, and she loved the way it felt sliding against her own. The thought made Bo groan, and she slipped her hands out quickly so she could unbutton her girlfriends blouse, needing more access. She watched in fascination as inch by inch of creamy flesh was revealed with every button, the sides of the doctors shirt parting naturally in her position, and her eyes flashed iridescent as she realised there was no cotton or lace crossing Lauren's chest – only the gentle curves of her breasts. Her girlfriend wasn't wearing a bra..._how had she not noticed that before?!_

"Oh my." Bo brought her hands up, pinching the blondes nipples through the thin material of her blouse, smiling as she gasped and pressed closer, then blinking at her in confusion as she suddenly stood up, removing her own shirt before slipping to her knees in front of her.

"Tell me you didn't go to work like this doctor..."

"N-_aaahhh..._No!" Lauren's denial was interrupted by the succubus, who had chosen that moment to dip her head and catch a pebbled nipple between her teeth, nipping it sharply. "I took it off when I got home. It was starting to get uncomfortable, and I wanted to relax."

She murmured in appreciation as Bo soothed the bite with a gentle nuzzle. Eventually deciding that her fun was being drastically limited by the fabric barrier between her and her girlfriend, Bo reached up, slowly easing the blouse open. Her breath caught at the sight of Lauren's breasts, soft, creamy mounds, topped with hard coral peaks, just begging to be suckled. She pushed the shirt off the doctors shoulders and tossed it aside, not in the slightest bit concerned with wherever it might end up.

"A good plan. Are you feeling relaxed now sweetheart?" She lifted her hands to her girlfriends breasts, cupping them, kneading softly.

"Hmmm...I'm really not sure that r-relaxed is the..._ahhhh_...the word..."

Bo had bent her head, capturing a nipple between soft lips and drawing it into her mouth. She adored Lauren's breasts. Smaller than her own, but supple, and deliciously sensitive. The succubus knew from experience that she could drive the doctor close to orgasm by playing with her breasts alone, and as strong hands reached up to tangle in her hair, Lauren's back arching to offer more to her mouth, she considered the merits of seeing if she could push her all the way just like this. The light rolling of Lauren's hips beneath her however was intoxicating, and she realised that tonight she simply didn't have the patience to resist touching her girlfriend as she had been craving. Perhaps tomorrow. She switched breasts, twirling her tongue around the previously neglected tip, hand pinching and massaging the mound she had just abandoned, and was rewarded with a pleasured mewl. Oh yes. Definitely tomorrow.

Bo took advantage of Lauren's distracted state to drop her hand, cupping her through her slacks, moaning at the heat radiating through the material. Releasing her captured nipple with a 'pop' she kissed her lover deeply as she undid the button on her pants, sliding the zip down slowly, watching as her aura brightened even further.

"Lift." She murmured, squeezing Lauren's hips, expertly removing the doctor's pants and underwear in one smooth motion. Slowly, making sure to keep her eyes locked on Lauren's, she slid off her lap, lowering herself to her knees in front of her. Smirking with wicked intent as the doctor gasped, swallowing in anticipation.

"Spread for me baby" she purred, scratching her nails lightly down the inside of toned thighs encouragingly. "Oh sweetheart..." She moved forward, breath catching at the sight of her lover so vulnerably open for her, eyes flickering as she scented her arousal. This wasn't going to take long Bo thought, smiling against soft blonde curls. Lauren was wet, _so wet, _and swollen, thighs trembling in anticipation of what was to come. A whole damn week without seeing one-another had obviously been just as hard on her as it had on the succubus. But they were here now, and they had the whole night, the whole weekend together. Right now though Lauren need to feel her, needed to come. Bo was only too happy to oblige.

Dipping her head she flattened her tongue and took a long swipe through the doctors sex, moaning at the familiar taste. Nothing in the world tasted as incredible as Lauren. Glancing up, she found heated eyes watching her intently, clouded with arousal. An unmistakeable blush spread across already flushed cheeks as the succubus smirked against the wet flesh beneath her lips before returning her attention to the task at hand. She continued to lap at her, trailing up to flick teasingly over the sensitive bundle of nerves before dropping back down to do it again, hearing Lauren whimper, spreading her legs further to increase access. She rewarded her by stiffening her tongue and pushing it inside, feeling the grip on her hair tighten in response. Lauren always loved it when she did that. Pulling out, she repeated the motion, again and again, until the doctors hips were rolling insistently against her mouth, and the moans and sighs from above her flowed non stop.

Soon, Bo felt pleading tugs at her hair pulling her mouth away from Lauren's entrance and back up to her swollen clit. She kissed it lightly before drawing it between her lips and suckling. Lauren bit her lip in a futile attempt to stifle the scream bubbling up, and threw her head back against the couch, unable to keep her eyes open, let alone watch, as the incredible sensations the succubus was weaving between her legs overwhelmed her. A final hard suck, and a scrape of the brunettes teeth was all it took for her to come, scratching at Bo's scalp as she shuddered against her mouth, the orgasm drawing a ragged cry from her lips.

"Mmmm." Bo continued to lick her, cleaning up as much of her lovers arousal as she could. Finally relenting, she followed the gentle pulls at her hair and rose, kissing Lauren deeply, letting the blonde taste herself on her lips and tongue.

"Jesus, Bo...god you do that well."

The succubus chuckled, kissing her again. "Maybe because I _love_ doing that."

"What, going down on me or making me come?" Bo's eyes flashed blue at the cheeky question and she nipped sharply at the doctors earlobe.

"Both. In equal amounts." She blew lightly in her ear. "Tell me baby, did that take the edge off?" Her right hand drifted down to play in Lauren's wetness.

"Mmmm, you know it did."

"Good...cause baby? That was only a warm up."

"Wha-_ahhhhh_!" Lauren's head flew back against the couch as two long, talented fingers suddenly pushed inside her. "Fuck..._BO_!"

"That is the plan, yes." The succubus chuckled, beginning to thrust deeply, the doctor still more than wet enough from her first orgasm. She built up a rhythm steadily, occasionally adding a twist or curl to the motion, and it didn't take long until she felt Lauren beginning to tighten around her, hips rolling faster against her hand. She continued to move, brushing her thumb against the blondes clit, feeling her racing towards her peek - so close now - and then she stopped. Stilling her hand and removing her thumb, and hearing Lauren whimper with frustration.

"Stop...teasing..."

Bo grinned, suddenly lifting her up and spinning them around, so that she was seated on the couch with the doctor on her lap, fingers still buried inside her.

"Teasing? Oh sweetheart, I haven't even _started_ teasing you." She bit back a laugh as dark brown eyes widened in realisation, and a touch of frustration. Lauren was familiar with this game – it was one of the brunettes favourites – she suspected that Bo's succubus nature delighted in having her as wanting and desperate beneath her as was possible...or on top of her...or bent over something...or anyway she could have her really.

She drew her fingers out of Lauren slowly, enjoying the way her sex gripped at them, not wanting to let them go. The blonde whined, lifting her hips in desperation as her orgasm receded out of reach, but Bo ignored her. She had no intention of letting the doctor come any time soon, and was content playing with her swollen labia, tugging and stroking through warm fluid, circling her entrance with her fingertips and feeling her clench and twitch. When she felt Lauren sag against her, impending release now long gone, she thrust inside her with two fingers, causing the doctor to yelp, scratching a trail across her shoulders.

"You like that?" Bo teased, pulling out then thrusting back in, pressing and rubbing hard against the hypersensitive spot deep inside her, a purr rumbling from her chest as Lauren cried out, squirming into her hand. She curled the fingers buried inside her girlfriend, reaching up with her left hand and tangling her fingers in sleek blonde hair, tugging Lauren's head back sharply, exposing her throat to her lips and teeth "Mmmm, you want it so badly, don't you baby...I can feel you squeezing at my fingers...trying to pull me in deeper..."

"Yeeesss! Ah..._Bo_..." She hissed as the succubus bit down hard at her pulse point, sucking the flesh into her mouth until Lauren cried out, then releasing it and soothing the mark with her tongue. The blonde began to tremble in her arms, sex tightening once again...and again Bo stopped, drawing a desperate cry from her.

"_NOOO...__pl__ease...pleaseee..._"

Bo tilted her head, blazing blue eyes staring into the cloudy hazel pools struggling to focus on her, considering. She could keep this up for hours, she knew that. Bringing Lauren up to the edge and holding her there...then stopping and backing her off before building her up again. And again and again and again. She could driver her wild, even wilder than she already was, until she was totally helpless beneath her, no thought in her mind, only instinct. Only sensation. She loved so many things about Lauren, but this...she was so incredible like this. Unguarded and lost entirely in pleasure.

Wanting.

Loving.

Desperate.

_**Mine**_.

A strangled sob, however, finally urged her to assuage her lover. Surging forward, she pressed a bruising kiss to the blondes lips. "Come for me," she hissed into her mouth, her thumb pressing down hard on the doctors clit as she took a deep pull of her chi, tumbling her over the edge.

Lauren came long and hard, arms and legs locking around Bo, squeezing the succubus tightly against her, her sex spasming around the fingers still moving inside, unable to focus on anything other than the ecstasy slamming through her in waves. Bo growled in delight as she heard her girlfriend scream, and felt her soft walls clamping down hard around her fingers, the sound morphing into a purr as a pulse of silky fluid coated her hand and wrist. She continued to rub Lauren gently, extending her orgasm as long as possible, then easing her back down. Eventually she felt the violent tremors slow and the doctor go limp, panting in her arms.

"Shhhhh baby. It's alright. I've got you." Bo cradled Lauren against her chest, carefully easing her fingers out of their warm home, kissing the doctor gently as she felt her flinch slightly at the movement. She wiped her still wet hand briefly on her own thigh, before bringing it up to trail through her girlfriends hair, while the other stroked soothingly along her back. Lauren whimpered softly, curling her head into Bo's neck, struggling to catch her breath and regain her shattered composure.

Slowly the doctor recovered, flushed skin cooling as her racing heart settled and her breathing slowed to a soft steady rhythm. She shifted then, murmuring appreciatively into Bo's neck, pressing butterfly kisses. The succubus smiled and used the hand cradling Lauren's head to lift her slightly so she could see soft chocolate eyes, still cloudy with arousal. The blonde gazed back at her lovingly and brought her forehead down to rest against Bo's.

"Well, I think you've made your point."

Bo loved her girlfriend's voice like this – husky and freshly fucked. She hummed happily and pressed a quick kiss to her nose.

"Point? Why, what point would that be?"

Lauren rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh, so you weren't trying to prove something then?"

The brunette's eyes softened. "Only that I missed you."

A raised eyebrow from the doctor was her only response and she smirked sheepishly.

"Ok, and maybe my succubus wanted to re-stake her claim a little bit."

"You don't say." Lauren shifted on Bo's lap again, stretching her legs out and cringing as what felt like every muscle in her body protested loudly. "I think it's safe to say she succeeded."

"Sorry..." Bo grinned, looking anything but. "Where does it hurt?" Eyes flashing a mischievous blue again. "I could kiss it better for you."

The blonde groaned and caught her girlfriends head as it dropped down to catch a reddened and still rather tender nipple, dragging her away and back up again.

"Nooo, no fair. It's got to be my turn now."

"I don't remember ever telling you I would play fair when it comes to sex." The succubus finally relented though. "But I guess you've earned a time-out."

Lauren leaned back, eyes twinkling. "How about a compromise?"

"Compromise?" Bo feigned suspicion. "And what would this so-called compromise involve?"

"Well, we could head upstairs..."

"I'm liking this plan."

"Get you out of those gorgeous but obtrusive clothes..."

"Oohh, still liking where this is going..."

"And then, we could slip into a nice soothing hot bath...relax for an hour or so...I could level the playing field a bit..." She pressed the palm of her hand against the apex of Bo's thighs, feeling the heat radiating through her jeans as the brunette rolled her hips against the delicious pressure. "Does that sound good? Hmm?"

"_Oh god yes._" The succubus hissed in pleasure, capturing her girlfriends wandering hand and bringing it up to her lips. "As if I would ever say no to snuggling up to a wet naked Lauren." Flicking her tongue across her palm. "And would I get to take you again in the bath? After you're all warm and relaxed and slippery?"

The doctor rolled her eyes. "You really are insatiable aren't you?" Slapping away a wandering hand. "Maybe after? If you're good. Just a few conditions though."

Bo pouted. "What?"

"You are going to have to be responsible for the filling of the bath. And for getting me up the stairs. I seem to still be having some movement issues, in that it _hurts_."

The succubus's face softened instantly. "Poor baby." She cooed gently, before scooping her naked form carefully into her strong arms. "I'd say I'm sorry, but we both know I'm not." Standing up quickly and striding towards the stairs. "Come on, let's get you into the bath."

Lauren simply smiled, looping her arms around Bo's neck and relaxing into her. It had been a long week that was for sure, but they were both here now, and no reconnection had ever felt so sweet.


End file.
